North
by keacdragon
Summary: Starts out after VotDT, the Pevenies are in England, Caspian is back at Cair Paravel...and a power older than Aslan interferes with the Great Lion's plans. This might not end well when the Deep Magic is interrupted. Ties loosely into my drabbles in Tails of the Mane...R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia...just whatever you don't recognize...**

**Summary: Starts out after VotDT, the Pevenies are in England, Caspian is back at Cair Paravel...and a power older than Aslan interferes with the Great Lion's plans. This might not end well when the Deep Magic is interrupted.**

**Ties loosely into my drabbles in Tails of the Mane...R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Picnic**

xxx

_Narnia_

xxx

Caspian hummed softly as he brushed down his new stallion, the son of the huge black steed he'd ridden four years ago in the battle for Narnia. Lilliandil had joined the crew of Dawn Treader when they returned to Cair Paravel, she had adapted to living in the bustling castle rather well, but Caspian made a point to cover for her when she disappeared for a day "off".

The king didn't know whether the two of them would "hit it off" as Edmund had suggested before he, Lucy and their cousin left, yet the star's daughter and telmarine king were becoming rather nice friends.

"Yer majesty."

"Yes Trumpkin, someone better be attacking Narnia or dead..."

"Not quite."

Caspian groaned softly, resting his forehead on the ebony colored shoulder of the horse. "What is it?"

"Aslan has been sighted, He is coming to Cair Paravel."

xxx

_England_

xxx

Edmund flopped onto the grass with a dull thud, breathing hard as first Peter then Eustace copied his actions. All three struggled to regain their breath from chasing the ever illusive and devious...

Lucy

Susan, lounging on the picnic blanket nearby, merely chuckled as she sipped her lemonade. Lucy's joyful laughter rang out through the trees, growing louder and more musical as she drew closer to find where her companions disappeared.

"Oh boys! For those who can fight for hours in battle and still be ready for more...you still can't keep up with me!"

Peter gave a rough laugh before slowly getting up, following Lucy to the blanket and the awaiting food. Edmund and Eustace followed soon after once Susan had begun to hand out the sandwiches and snacks she had packed.

They ate happily, chattering of everything and nothing until all that was left were a handful of watermelon rinds that Peter tossed into the bushes to allow wildlife to enjoy.

No one wished to move after the meal, laying out on the cool grass and staring up at the beautiful sky. Lazily, a handful of clouds drifted across their lines of sight, but otherwise nothing disturbed the five.

"Summer skies like this always remind me of Narnia."

Peter hummed at Lucy's soft murmur, fully agreeing the the sentiment as a gentle breeze wafted over them.

"Edmund look!"

Ed followed Eustace's pointing hand, directing all of their gazes to the flying shape in the skies.

"Looks like an eagle."

"Like a heavenly eagle..."

Susan chuckled, Lucy's dreamlike voice was oddly soothing.

"More like a silver falcon...its the wrong color to be an eagle..."

"A silver eagle..."

Peter's sleepy voice urged Edmund to close his eyes, enjoying the warm sun...

The eagle seemed to circle lower, with each slight drop...one by one all five fell asleep...drifting away into peaceful slumber under the summer sun.

xxx

_Night_

xxx

A sharp snap of a stick woke Lucy from her doze, making her sit up with a start at the star filled sky overhead.

"Susan! Peter! Wake up!"

Her siblings stirred slowly, Eustace even managing to wake from his snoring to look around confused.

"This isn't the park..."

"Thank you Susan, for stating the obvious."

"Oh shut up Edmund."

"Both of you hush."

"Peter you hush!"

"Guys stop it."

The four turned to the eldest, Peter in a low crouch, knife at the ready as the snapping twigs and rustling undergrowth grew louder as something approached.

"Lucy, you and Susan stay behind Edmund."

"Yeah right."

Peter stood fully, still in a defensive stance as Edmund moved to stand at his shoulder with Susan on his other side, leaving Lucy and Eustace guarding their backs.

"One...two..."

"Your Majesty."

Peter fell backwards in surprise at the gentle gray and white face with a pair of black ears, leaving Ed and Susan laughing.

"Trufflehunter!"

The Badger gave a soft sigh, bowing slightly to the royals before gesturing to Peter's right hand.

"As surprising as this is, did you expect to fend me off with a butter knife your majesty?"

Peter glanced at his weapon of choice, he must have clutched his pocket knife as he woke up to the darkness, not that the small blade was of any use.

Susan rolled her eyes at her brother before kneeling to address their old friend, "Trufflehunter, if you're here then that means..."

"We're back in Narnia."

Lucy's words rang true as a a pair of dryads fluttered closer, leading a few of the forest's inhabitants closer.

Edmund looked around, seeing the wide eyes and confusion on the faces of fauns and satyrs, the centaurs showed little emotion, but what was readable could only be described as curiosity.

Eustace edged closer to his cousins as Peter looked around, nodding to the narnians who bowed to him and his family in respect.

"Trufflehunter, how far are we from the Telmarine castle?"

"Three days ride on a griffin, but you don't want to go there, King Caspian is residing in Cair Paravel, that is only a few hours by horse."

The High King of Old nodded, turning to his siblings as they waited for his decision. "Let's go then..."

Lucy nodded in agreement, immediately waving farewell to the dryads as Trufflehunter began to lead them deeper into the woods.

"Something's not right."

xxx

_Cair Paravel_

xxx

Ironhoof sighed softly as he adjusted his grip on his sword, sharp eyes scanning the bridges that linked Cair Paravel and the surrounding city due to the odd shape of the archipelago. His sire, Glenstorm, as stationed not far from his son's post on the wall surrounding the ancient castle, also guarding the palace.

Below in the courtyard, King Caspian paced alongside the Lion Aslan, discussing their own matters out in the cooler morning air. The castle tended to be rather confining during a day in the radiant summer sun.

The younger centaur stamped a hoof, irritated at the incessant mosquito hovering against his flank; while the incense torches lit along the wall and down in the courtyards provided light and just enough protection from the bugs elsewhere, in between them there was nothing to block the insects. And Ironhoof had to stand in his spot because the flickering light of the torch flames would disturb his sight in the in the rising sun.

Glenstorm glanced sharply at his son's second stamp, clearing his throat slightly as a reprimand to behave and hold still. His son tried, settling for changing position entirely to alter his angle of sight, watching down a bridge that was in a direct line with the city streets, that one in particular led to the Western forest.

A group of riders were approaching on that bridge, being escorted by a pair of centuars, Ironhoof lifted the guard eye glass to his eyes, scanning over the group to check for danger.

What he saw almost made him step back over the edge of the wall.

"Open the Gates!"

His sharp order nearly made Glenstorm lose his temper as he spun to face his son, before he too checked the approaching riders, his recognition and following cry finally disturbing King Caspian and Aslan.

"Open the Gates, Hail Narnia's Kings and Queens of Old!"

xxx

The pair of gates were all the way open by the time Peter and Lucy in the lead of the group were halfway up the bridge, Lucy smirked to her brother before nudging her gelding into a canter, earning a laugh as Peter soon copied.

Lucy ignored Susan' shouts to behave, knowing her sister would race after them as well. The youngest Pevensie adjuster her seat on the saddle, catching Caspian's gaze just before her horse sailed through the gates.

And leaped from her saddle...

Caspian caught her with a laugh, spinning the queen around as she squealed. Peter slowed his steed to a stop after catching Lucy's horse, smiling as Lucy hugged the telmarine in greeting.

"I see you've kept everything in order."

Caspian nodded as he released Lucy, shaking Peter's extended hand warmly, "Just like I promised you."

"Told you Pete, you didn't have to worry, Narnia is in good hands."

Ed's jesting was met with a hearty man "hug" from Caspian as he jumped from his horse, the smile never leaving his face as he turned to help Susan down with her dress.

"Hope no one's forgotten about lil' ole me."

Caspian outright laughed, holding Eustace's horse steady as he slid down a bit roughly, falling on the ground before taking Caspian's outstretched hand.

"Guess I'm out of practice."

The Telmarine bowed to Susan, noticing Peter's slight glare of protection as Trufflehunter directed a stable hand to care for the five horses.

"I assume I should thank you good badger for escorting them here."

Trufflehunter chuckled, "No need you're majesty, I was merely performing my duty when I found them in the western woods."

Caspian nodded in thanks as the badger left to attend his own business. "Now, I do have to ask...what are you all doing here?"

Peter snorted, loosing draping an arm around Lucy's waist to keep her still, "We were hoping you would know."

"I don't."

Susan hummed slightly, glancing around as Ed and Pete fell into a rapid discussion with Caspian, the current King telling of his return on the Dawn Treader to the current date, all news being shared in case something of it had caused their return. Eustace seemed lost and merely stood there listening, while Lucy argued with the three kings, it was a bit amusing...

The Gentle Queen turned to see Glenstorm standing nearby, guarding them as another centaur spoke with the two who had accompanied them from the Western Woods. The old narnian bowed his head slightly to his queen before glancing at the other narnian at his side, drawing Susan's attention.

"Aslan."

No one else heard her soft voice, but they did notice when she stepped away from their small circle to move closer to the Lion.

Aslan stood patiently as she kneeled, bowing her head respectfully, Peter and Edmund joined her quickly at either side, unmoving in their respect.

"Rise, children."

Peter helped his sister to her feet, glancing as Lucy came to stand next to him, her eyes rolled mockingly before she gave Aslan a wide smile.

"Sire, why have we returned, all four of us were told we would not."

Aslan shook his head slightly, nodding to Eustace before leading the six of them into the castle, Peter walking on one side as Lucy quickly claimed her spot on the other. They walked in silence untilt eh Lion paused at the base of a set of stairs

"Eustace, the lady Lilliandil is currently in the library up these stairs and in the first door to the right. She will help you become accustomed to the castle."

Eustace recognized the dismissal, nodding to Aslan before jogging up the steps and disappearing. The Lion continued on, leading the five kings and queens to the gardens to speak privately. Caspian followed behind all of them, watching Ed lightly link his arm with Susan, mostly out of sibling affection and as being a gentleman.

Aslan didn't speak as they arrived at a private alcove, soft grass carpeting the small area that was cooled by a misting fountain within the garden walls.

Peter sat on on of the benches, joined by his brother, Susan, and Caspian while Lucy flopped onto the grass, uncaring as she crossed her legs, her leggings and short skirt bending nicely as Aslan laid next to her.

"Dare I ask who wants to start?"

Lucy gave a smile, "Well, I would like to say, Caspian Cair Paravel looks absolutely wonderful! I really like how its been rebuilt."

Caspian smiled, nodding and seeming to relax a bit as Peter clapped his shoulder in agreement.

"Trust Lucy to be the ice breaker."

Susan lightly glared at Edmund, gently shoving him before turning the conversation back in the proper direction.

"Aslan? Why all of us here, only Eustace was told he'd be allowed back, Peter and I have been gone for years."

The Lion sighed softly, glancing at Lucy when she ran her fingers through His mane comfortingly.

"That I do not know...as far as I and Caspian are aware there is no reason for you to be here."

Peter ducked his head, "Did someone blow the Horn? Even as a joke?"

Caspian shook his head, "It's been in my room untouched for weeks, all of Narnia would have heard it otherwise. Aslan arrived yesterday, but not for any problem."

Ed hummed softly, "Then whatever it is, it has yet to make itself known...meaning this could be rather difficult."

His older siblings nodded slightly along with Caspian, Lucy merely shrugged, the only one unmoving was Aslan.

The Lion sat silently, staring off into space, only coming back to the conversation when Lucy encircled his neck with her arms in a light hug, the others having already left.

"Aslan, are you alright?'

He was silent for a moment as her Lucy's fingers combed through his mane, "Yes...now I am Dear One..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Susan smiled and thanked Caspian as he escorted her to her and Lucy's room for the night, proper chambers were still being prepared due to the short notice and still ongoing rebuilding, Peter and Edmund were sharing with Caspian for one night further down the all. The Gentle Queen opened the door, noticing Lucy had beat her to the room, but not the bed...

"Caspian...come here..."

Her soft whisper kept Caspian from moving quickly, his boots still on as he crept closer to look in the door.

Aslan was laid out on his side in front of the lightly smoldering hearth, a blanket half draped over him as Lucy lay against his shoulder, both were sound asleep.

Caspian smiled at the sight, while nothing had been wrong within Narnia or the neighboring countries, there had still been a faint look of stress in Aslan's eyes when he spoke, the Lion being abnormally quiet. Now as he slept with the youngest queen, the Lion appeared truly relaxed.

Peter leaned out the door of Caspian's bedchamber, "Cas? Are you coming to bed or what, Ed's already snoring."

Susan shushed him, motioning for him to come closer, the eldest Pevensie smiled, slipping past the other two and moving over to them, Lucy didn't stir as Peter tucked the light blanket around her better, Aslan merely blinked half asleep before closing his eyes again, barely noticing Peter.

"Luce is out like a light, don't think she'll wake for anything."

Caspian nodded in understanding, leaving Susan to go to bed as Peter followed.

"I've never seen Aslan so at peace." The telmarine commented gently as Peter settled onto a blanket on the plush rug in front of Caspian's hearth, Ed had already claimed the lounge and was snoring softly.

Peter smirked, "He's always been happier around Lucy, one time in the Golden Age, Lucy went for a ride in the woods and was gone for two days, Aslan had arrived for a meeting with Calormen's leaders for the first time with Narnia...I had never seen Aslan so tense than those two days we waited for Lucy to return, she has perfectly fine, just got help up when her horse stumbled near the Lantern Waste...but Aslan didn't settle down until she had returned, even then I don't think he let her out of his sight for the rest of his stay."

Caspian nodded, laying down after blowing out the lamps, letting the soothing darkness take over.

"I just hope this peace lasts..."

"You and me both Caspian...you and me both..."

* * *

**Review Please? Pretty Please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia...just whatever you don't recognize...**

**Summary: Starts out after VotDT, the Pevenies are in England, Caspian is back at Cair Paravel...and a power older than Aslan interferes with the Great Lion's plans. This might not end well when the Deep Magic is interrupted.**

**Ties loosely into my drabbles in Tails of the Mane...R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Assasin**

xxx

Susan slept deeply on the soft bed, her first nights back in Narnia or Cair Paravel after traveling always had her sleeping so deeply Peter teased Aslan himself could roar and Susan wouldn't wake.

For once she regretted that trait of her subconscious...

xxx

Aslan's sleep was peaceful, deep enough to ignore the night sounds of Cair Paavel that drifted to his sharp hearing, but not so deep as to stir up distant dreams he'd rather not revisit. Lucy's steady heartbeat near his ears kept him lulled unconscious, even when she moved in her sleep, he didn't truly wake.

Soft footsteps within the chamber stirred him enough to notice as Lucy moved more than sleep suggested, most likely sitting up at Susan's arrival, the Lion didn't bother opening his eyes as Lucy stilled, he didn't hear her breathing grow fast and erratic. He did hear Lucy whimper slightly, making him raise his head, blinking to shake off sleep.

And a sword pommel was smacked right between his eyes.

xxx

Edmund awoke with a jerk, falling off the couch with a yelp as a piercing scream ripped through the castle, followed by a sharp horn peal. Out of respect, Caspian had returned all their Gifts, Susan getting her horn back...

And now it was sounding from their room...

Peter nearly fell as he struggled from the tangle of blankets he'd been wrapped in, sprinting from the chamber to the girls' room and meeting with several guards.

The sight within wasn't what he wanted to see.

Susan was pinned against a wall by a black clothed human, Lucy was sobbing in a corner as her attacker fled off the balcony, and Aslan...

Was unconscious, a nasty stab wound along his left shoulder as he lay on the now bloody rug.

Upon seeing they were outnumbered, Susan's attacker fled, being chased by a leopard guard tot eh balcony before the big cat yowled in rage.

"They're gone you're majesty...just gone..."

Peter let Caspian handle that as he went to Lucy, holding her close as Edmund soothed Susan. Glenstorm must have summoned Trufflehunter as the badger arrived with a satchel over one shoulder, presumably to help Aslan.

"Eustace take Lucy to the kitchens once they've been cleared, stay there until one of us comes to get you, Ed go check on Lilliandil and make sure she goes as well, then go assemble the night guards to see how those attackers made it within Cair Paravel. Caspian..."

The older king was already leaving, calling out sharp, determined orders with enough precision to let Peter trust him to go on his own. The eldest Pevensie sighed once he was alone with Susan, the badger, Glenstorm as a precaution..and the injured Aslan.

This was going to be a long night...

xxx

Something cool was sliding down his throat...it was smooth...gentle...just a little...what was it...water...why was water going down his throat...

_Water!_

He coughed, trying to pull his head away from whatever was causing the water to go down, surprisingly it was hard, his vision was spinning and an aching head did little to help his movements.

Something was really loud by his ears...he couldn't understand it...

_Pain! Horrible Pain! Burning Pain!_

He couldn't move, the pain made his head hurt even more, almost making him throw up at the agony from his body.

"Aslan! Stop! Moving!"

That time the shout made it to his dizzy mind, allowing him to collapse in relief at the recognition, only he didn't hit the ground, merely ended up leaning against a solid body that supported his head as he tried to remain still to fight the pain.

Cool fingertips rubbed his forehead as he slowly regained the ability to think without his mind clouding with pain, the soft hand petting his face gently.

Susan hummed softly as Aslan shifted his head against her chest, settling so his chin rested on her thigh as her lap cradled his head. His breathing had calmed, no longer heaving.

"Next time Peter, wait until your patient is awake before getting them to drink."

Her soft reprimand explained how he'd woken up so violently...but not the pain, Aslan shifted his head, trying to see what Peter was doing at his side...

That didn't end well, he growled at the sharp pain that exploded the second he moved his neck, dropping his head back to Susan's lap roughly as he tried to stop shaking.

"Well not my fault the medicine for pain could only be given in the water."

Soft, low murmuring meant Trufflehunter was weighing in on the discussion, leading Peter to turn away and leave Aslan unable to hear...his head was hurting too badly.

Peter sighed loudly, the sound of a cloth dipping into water catching Aslan's attention before the son of Adam began to clean the wound he was tending...until it made Aslan roar out and thrash violently, sending Susan toppling over to avoid his claws.

The Lion was shaking as his legs buckled, mainly the one that was injured, but he was just too weak to remain standing even on three legs. Susan caught his head as he collapsed, murmuring softly as Peter rushed over, pressing a rag to the wound to stem the blood flow. Aslan stiffened, but the pressure did lessen the pain somewhat. Trufflehunter padded closer, carrying a bowl with bitter scented water.

"Your majesty..."

Susan took the bowl, gently pressing it to Aslan's lips as Peter changed out his rag for a fresh one, continuing to stem the now weaker blood flow.

"Drink...please...it will stop the pain..."

The Lion did willingly this time, the water soothing his throat and numbing the pain, allowing him to focus a bit better as Peter began to clean the wound thoroughly without risking another problem.

"What...what..happened...?"

Susan winced, "We were attacked...I don't even think you were fully awake before it sounded like something hit you. It must have knocked you out, by the time everything was over you were unconscious."

The Lion nodded a little, turning just enough to watch Peter wipe the wound one last time before examining the cloth.

"Susan..."

The white cloth was stained with bits of blood, and a gross orange-yellow colored stain...like something yellow had mixed with the blood.

"Poison." The queen murmured, eyes widening in realization as her brother handed the cloth to Trufflehunter to examine.

Peter nodded once grimly, "This wasn't random, someone wants Aslan dead."

* * *

**Review please? Please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia...just whatever you don't recognize...**

**Summary: Starts out after VotDT, the Pevenies are in England, Caspian is back at Cair Paravel...and a power older than Aslan interferes with the Great Lion's plans. This might not end well when the Deep Magic is interrupted.**

**Ties loosely into my drabbles in Tails of the Mane...R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Fire Blossoms  
**

xxx

Susan sighed softly as she gently padded Aslan's wound with a damp cloth, trying to remove as much of the poison still on the surface as possible without causing too much blood flow. Trufflehunter had mixed a rather strong sleeping potion, giving it to Aslan when Peter had to dig into the stab wound to make sure nothing was stuck within the torn muscles.

Aslan was sound asleep, breathing steadily and oblivious to Susan's work. Peter had left to check in with Caspian and Edmund, and to make sure Lucy and Eustace were still safe in the kitchen with Lilliandil. According to the guards, the assassins had somehow scaled the palace walls to slip in through the open bedroom window. How they got past the initial wall in the first place was still unknown.

The Gentle Queen finally stood as Peter returned to the bed chamber, coming to bandage the wound. Oddly enough Peter had been looking into medical school as a career choice while in England.

Peter gave his sister a short nod, taking the clean bandages and beginning to cover the stab wound, fingers moving with practiced skill that Susan didn't know he had.

"What do we tell Lucy? Or Cair Paravel for that matter, the guards have been wandering the town for hours now and people are going to question this."

"She's right..."

Peter glanced up to see Caspian leaning against the doorway, looking tired and frustrated.

The eldest Pevensie sighed, shrugging faintly as he tied the last knot in the bandages.

Susan wandered towards the now shut window, staring out into the black night, Peter and Caspian joined her only their eyes scanned for threats.

"We tell the people that there was an unidentified intruder on the castle grounds, their intent wasn't known so precautions were taken..." Caspian murmured, just loud enough to be heard.

"And Lucy?"

"Tell her in the morning."

Peter opened his mouth to reply, turning to check on Aslan over his shoulder, and finding the Lion's tail disappearing out the door.

"Or not..."

xxx

Lucy smirked and took the pan from Eustace as he tried to mimic her earlier action in flipping the pancakes. The two and Lilliandil had been tucked into the kitchen for several hours and Lucy had decided to cook something to erase the boredom.

By the time Eustace and Lilliandil each had a plate of pancakes in front of them Lucy had run out of pancake batter, half of it was splattered over the kitchen from Eustace's attempts.

The Valiant Queen turned at the almost nonexistent sound of footsteps, seeing Aslan entering the kitchen.

"Aslan, are you alri-"

Her words fell as the Lion limped towards her, the white bandage on his shoulder already bled through slightly.

"Oh Aslan..."

The Lion closed his eyes as she lightly hugged his head, smoothing the soft fur with her hands as she sat on the tiled floor. Aslan copied her, laying his head in her lap as he stretched his bad leg out.

"Did Peter tend it already?"

"Yes, and found that the blade had been tainted."

Lucy shifted to meet Aslan's gaze briefly before returning to combing her fingers through his mane, "It was poisoned?"

"Yes Dear One, Professor Cornelius is already trying to identify it."

The Valiant Queen sighed, "How do you feel?"

"Tired...shoulder's sore...even with the potions Trufflehunter gave me..."

Lucy nodded, switching to rubbing Aslan's neck underneath the thick mane, what she could feel of the skin was warm, but not fevered. Aslan sighed softly, eyes closing as he enjoyed her gentle touch, her silent comfort much easier to take versus Susan's and Peter's fussing. While he had yet to reach a fever, his head was beginning to spin a little, whether from blood loss or the poison.

"Cousin...is there anything I can do? I cleaned up the batter mess..."

Lucy looked to Eustace, "Yes actually, in the room I was in for the night is my cordial, could you get it please?"

Eustace nodded, glad of some helpful task he would be able to complete.

When he returned, the four other kings and queen were following. Peter let a drop of the fire flower nectar slip into a small bowl of water, handing it to Lucy for Aslan to drink.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Caspian?"

"Why is there batter on the ceiling?"

Lucy snorted, before looking to Eustace who blushed.

"Ok, I _thought_ I cleaned all of it up..."

The humans laughed lightly, each still tired.

"Caspian, perhaps we should all return to bed?"

"You're right Lilliandil, I think tha-*_yawn_*-at's a good idea.."

That earned another laugh.

xxx

Lucy and Susan decided to camp out in the Library, stealing the blankets and pillowes from two guest rooms to make a soft bed in front of the hearth.

Aslan joined them, lying on his side between them as they murmured back and forth for several minutes before slipping back into light dozing. The Lion let his own eyes slip closed, trying to will his sore body to succumb to sleep again, fighting the instinct to stay awake and protect the girls.

His mind was tired, and still spinning a little, but his body was on edge, unwilling to let its guard down. Aslan let out a soft groan, shifting to try and relax, failing at each attempt.

"Can't sleep?"

Aslan looked up to see Peter entering, now fully dressed for the coming morning, or technically the day as it was, dawn was beginning to lighten the skies.

"I'm surprised the girls went back to sleep so easily, just about had to drug Edmund, Caspian's already preparing to speak with the Council first thing and then the townspeople. Half the castle is on edge."

The Lion nodded, standing as Peter began to head deeper into the shelves of the Library towards another sitting area.

"The Professor is still working on the poison, he wanted me to ask if you were awake how you're feeling in case it's fast acting."

Aslan sat next to the oldest Pevensie, both watching the slow sunrise begin to color the sky and the calm ocean.

"My head's hurting a little, but mostly I'm just not able to focus on one thought easily or relax...but that's not the poison."

"Alright."

Alsan had to admire how well Peter was handling things, it was why he and his siblings managed for fifteen years in the Golden Age as mostly children thrust upon a set of thrones of a barely held together kingdom. The magnificent king was also handling Aslan rather professionally, trying not to dwell on the wound or the obvious issue of when the poison would begin to affect the Lion.

"Do you see that?"

"Hmm?"

Aslan followed Peter's gaze to the edge of the woods surrounding the gardens, and found himself watching a little girl hide against a tree, looking rather terrified.

"A child."

"Ok, so I'm not crazy..."

Asla turned as Peter took off at a run, probably heading to fetch the young girl. The Lion watched the child through the window, she was young, between two and three years old. Her pale blonde hair was in tight ringlets, and her clothes were not narnian or telmarine. In fact, as Peter reached her, the "painted" image on her shirt revealed she was from the Pevensie's world.

The girl saw Peter and recognized him, smiling and jumping into his arms, clinging to him like a life line.

This was not good.

xxx

xx

xxx

Aslan's head had truly begun to hurt by midday as the five royals sat in empty council chamber, the little girl was playing with Lucy with a ball, babbling happily in broken English and her own speak. Currently, while the kings and queens spoke amongst themselves, Aslan lay behind Lucy, trying to ignore his aching head, wishing he'd gone and accompanied Eustace on his tour of Cair Paravel by Lilliandil, the walking would have distracted him from the pounding in his ears.

"...but Peter...if it _is_ Lily...how did she end up here?"

"I don't know...but she is Lily, it's not an if Susan, that little girl is the same..."

"...what about those intruders...she showed up in woods..."

The pieces of conversation Aslan managed to hear weren't really helpful, only that the toddler's name was Lily and the Pevensies knew her.

"What about Aslan? Has the poison begun to affect him?"

He felt Peter's gaze on him, but he didn't bother opening his eyes, light was beginning to hurt now and Lucy had left to get Lily food.

"Early this morning before I found Lily he was saying he couldn't focus or relax, but then none of us really could. I haven't asked again, but I haven't seen anything either."

"I think his head's starting to bother him, he's not listening to us right now."

"Susan, he's kind of asleep."

"How can you be "kind of" asleep?"

"Shut up Edmund."

Susan sighed, "I mean, this entire time we've been talking, he hasn't spoken or really moved, he's been next to Lucy and that's it, I haven't even seen his ears twitch once today."

Aslan almost admitted she was right, but just the thought of speaking hurt, making him stay silent, focusing instead on breathing, it was simpler.

Caspian shifted in his seat, "Did anyone notice if his wound has healed at all? Lucy's cordial didn't seem to do anything last night, or this morning..."

Peter grunted, "When I changed the bandages the wound was the same, a little swollen from Aslan moving, but otherwise nothing different, no sign of infection, but not any smaller or better."

"Maybe the fire flower nectar doesn't work on Aslan?"

"Ed..."

"What? It's just a thought Peter."

"Has anyone ever seen a fire flower?"

"What do you mean Caspian?"

"I mean, other than old stories and Lucy's cordial, I didn't know fire flowers existed. I've never seen one, have any of you?"

"No..."

"That's why Lucy's cordial has always been used sparingly, it's the only one that we know of."

"It is the only one..."

The four royals turned as Aslan sat up a little, eyes squinting at the light from the windows.

"Aslan..."

"Lucy's cordial is the last vial of Fire Flower nectar, the flowers grew near my father's palace, but I doubt they still remain..."

"The Emperor over the sea..."

"Yes."

Peter sighed a bit loudly, leaning back in the council chair was was in as he tapped the wooden arm in thought.

"If the nectar didn't heal the wound, then that means the poison can counteract it...oh no..."

"What Peter?"

"An old scroll...it listed rare but fatal poisons, it was from before the White Witch...One of them mentioned something about the fire flower..."

Ed met his brother's gaze before gasping in surprise, "The pollen! If mixed with water and rubbed into a blade, the wound inflicted cannot be healed by the nectar."

Aslan closed his eyes, letting his head drop a bit in realization.

"Aslan...what's wrong? There's a cure right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't have the ability let along the strength to get it."

"Then we-"

"You cannot."

Susan was about to ask how much time they had, but the look in Aslan's downcast eyes told her everything.

There just wasn't that much time...

Peter sighed, standing and looking to speak again...

When their ears were assaulted by a haunting screech.

The bells clanged in their towers, the shouts of the guards loud and confusing.

"Cair Paravel's Under Attack!"

* * *

**Review Please? Please?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia...just whatever you don't recognize...**

**Summary: Starts out after VotDT, the Pevenies are in England, Caspian is back at Cair Paravel...and a power older than Aslan interferes with the Great Lion's plans. This might not end well when the Deep Magic is interrupted.**

**Ties loosely into my drabbles in Tails of the Mane...R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

**Feathers  
**

xxx

The booming screech rang in their ears one after another as the boys through on their armor and grabbed weapons. Upon reaching the courtyard there were rock fragments everywhere and archers scanning the skies.

"What's going on?"

"A gryphon! A gryphon you're majesty! I can barely believe it and by Aslan's mane it nearly took my head off!"

Again the sharp screech resonated in the air, this time the boys looked up and saw the copper and bronze feathered gryphon, the creature was huge, lion half easily even bigger than Aslan. The Lion was watching the gryphon closely, eyes narrowed and as he growled softly. Peter knew that look, and barely had time between the next screech and...

"Cover your ears!"

Aslan's roar literally made you shake, the deep call angry and strong. The gryphon replied in turn, a roar just as challenging as it landed. Its muscles rippled beneath the copper fur and bronze feathers, tufted ears pinned to its head as its gold eyes glared. It let out a menacing hiss, stalking towards Aslan as the Lion moved to meet it step for step. The two circled for a moment, Aslan growling and his lips curled back, the gryphon hissed and whined, feathers ruffling agitated.

Peter wasn't sure who lunged first, but one second there were two separate creatures, the next a snarling mass of one.

Back and forth the two fought, the snarls and hisses incomprehensible until Peter managed to hear bits of English.

"How dare you-"

"Where is she-"

"Sto-"

"What's wrong with-"

The two rolled away from each other, still angry and on the defensive as they stared one another down. Peter could see the gryphon's mind narrowing in on Aslan's bad shoulder, he couldn't yell fast enough as the gryphon feinted and then clawed at the bandage. Aslan cried out in pain, collapsing onto the wound heavily as the gryphon pinned him, a sharp screech slid from the creature's beak before he moved to bite...

"NO!"

"Stop!"

Peter was going to kill Lucy for this, and then maybe Lily...the toddler had run ahead of the Pevensie queen, shoving the gryphon back and startling him enough to actually move. Aslan lay heaving on the ground, head tipped just enough to watch and meet Lily's determined gaze as she stood back to back with Lucy, in between the two fighters.

"No fight! No fight!"

Lucy reached back and held Lily's hand as she met the gryphon's sharp gaze evenly.

"That is enough! I will not have this reckless fighting within this castle's walls. It is childish let alone dangerous."

The gryphon growled, "You do not understand your majesty-"

"No! Bad Zalar!"

Peter smirked at Lily's sharp command, the gryphon bristled, but relaxed, head bowing in surrender to Lucy before it ducked low enough for Lily to wrap her arms around in a hug.

"Oh little one...I thought I'd lost you..."

"No lost...here!"

Zalar let out a soft chuckle, panting slightly from the fight, "I can see that."

Aslan winced as he forced himself to stand, ignoring the bleeding wound as he moved to face Zalar.

"You should not be here."

"I came to retrieve the child, she should not be here either, nor your Kings and Queens of Old."

"Regardless, you broke the-"

"Damn the rules Aslan! The rules have failed and now all four kingdoms are in danger!"

Aslan growled at the outburst, stepping closer even as Zalar moved to block Lily from him. "That is none of my concern."

"Aslan...?"

"Hush Lucy."

"No, you hush, _brother..._"

The murmurs flooding the courtyard did nothing to help, but Aslan didn't deny the statement.

"There, I said it, the Great King has a brother, an actual family, and a pair of sisters as well, news to Narnia isn't it? Why didn't you tell anyone brother? Why did you keep them in the dark? You knew the bonds wouldn't last, they're failing as we speak and within the next few months they'll be gone entirely."

"That is enough!"

Zalar snarled, "You know it's true! The intruders you had last night? The poison on the blade and that is now within your own veins? You know who sent the assassins, you know who would have the knowledge of how to kill us. Why are you denying it?"

"I said-"

The gryphon scowled, moving forward and cuffing Aslan's head sharply, "Be quiet little brother. I heard you, but that doesn't change anything, you are dying Aslan, and unless you face the truth that you need to break the rules and help the rest of us, you will die and this time the Deep Magic will not bring you back."

"Do not recite it to me! I was there-"

Zalar rolled his eyes, "Yes, we were_ all_ there when it was written, the bonds of time and magic that encompass all four realms. Get your head straight Aslan, you're running out of time. Either join me and we can fix this, nor suffer and die while Narnia is left in the dark, without you here...the bonds will not break properly and then-"

"Zalar, enough...please."

This time Aslan's brother did, nodding as the look on the Lion's face spoke more that he could. "I'll be here for another hour, come find me in the gardens if you want to talk."

The gryphon turned his head to nudge Lily onto his back, stepping away to head to the secluded gardens.

"When."

Zalar looked back, "What?"

"When..._when_ I come to speak with you."

Zalar nodded, moving away to give the narnians a chance to settle down, and for a rather long explanation.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Edmund!"

* * *

**Review please?  
**


End file.
